(Supported by NSF DPP 92-20146 to S. Bowser) Using 0.50 (m thick sections photographed with the HVEM, we confirmed the identity of an unknown testacean as Gromia oviformis dujardin- not a foraminfera as previously thought. This is based on the structure of the "honeycomb membrane" as seen in Hedley & Wakefield (1969) Bull. Br. Mus. (Nat. Hist.) 185-89. New structures were revealed because of superimposition of detail, as in Rieder 1979 and Bowser, et al., 1995.